


my lover loves the water

by wtfmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie: The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Smut, getting caught trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmulder/pseuds/wtfmulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully, newly married, are invited by Maggie Scully to join the family vacation at the lakeside cottage she’s just inherited.Prompt: asshole Bill walks in on Mulder and Scully while they’re having the time of their lives.





	my lover loves the water

“We had a lot of family in Maine,” Scully explained on the ride up as he became re-acquainted with the wheel and the east coast. Before they hammered their stakes in rural Virginia, their whole lives had been bound to the west. The air was damp, lightly salted, wet with the promise of a light rain and long summer days ahead. “We never got to visit them much, hopping around base to base as we were. And that was how Ahab preferred it.” **  
**

“It’s an old story. A young, beautiful woman, swept away from her God-fearing parents by the call of the sea,” he said.

“Well, she was more interested in what was on the ship than what was underneath it.” 

Campfire stories in the car. A bag of sunflower seeds stuffed in the cupholder. 

His girl at his side. 

A million things were different. Her dazzling knees poked out of her little white shorts. Their guns were in the trunk and glove compartment, not strapped to their bodies. 

Sunlight glinted off of gold, from the steering wheel, from her lap. 

“Tell me about your family, Scully,” he said, then worried a seed between his teeth until the meat fell out on his tongue. 

Closer and closer they drifted to their destination, and he listened to her relegate facts like she was reading straight from a file. The real crux of their domesticity laid in the evergrowing resevoir of useless personal information. 

Shit.

And how he loved going for a dip inside of it. 

***

  
The cottage was upper class New England quaint, which meant it went to extravagant lengths to suppress how quaint it really wasn’t. On the outside, tucked close to the still and cool lake, the roof was painted a friendly forest green, and the siding on the top story was the color of saw dust. The bottom story was encased in weathered cobblestone. The only odd detail was the windows – paneled like a classic Elizabethan, but also wide and tall, offering a breathtaking view of the lush greenery surrounding them.

On the inside was an all stainless steel kitchen, a mammoth fireplace, and furniture upholstered in supple brown leather or carved from cedar. It was light, airy, a very particular sort of opulent–the cozy sort that made you forget how you could afford it. 

As Maggie Scully gave them the grand tour, she couldn’t stop herself from repeating “It’s much too much. I’m working on selling it right now,” nor could she keep her hands off of her daughter or Mulder. He loved it. The Scully women gave great hugs and liked him for no immediately discernible reason. 

It was a reunion he had dreaded until it actually came to be. The last time he had seen her, she’d been waiting on the arrival of her grandchild. It was nerve-wracking, waiting for her to answer the door after they had lost said grandchild. He’d almost expected to be punished. Instead, she hugged him tight to her body and called him gigantic, twice the size he’d been all those years ago. 

“Scully,” he called out in a whisper as he followed behind them up the stairs. Billy boy and his wife would be sharing the upstairs unit, while he and Scully would be shacking up downstairs. Maggie had the entire guest house to herself. “You think I can get her blessing to marry you?” 

Scully rolled her eyes. 

He liked to think they were still in the honeymoon phase.

***

  
Maggie left them to get settled, rattling around in the kitchen as they all waited for Bill and Tara to show up. He and Scully hung up their clothes in the closet, unpacked their toiletries, and sat down on the bed together to test it out. 

It was Scully who turned to him with a smirk.

“Scully,” he said, scandalized. 

“Nice bed.” She bounced up and down. “Comfortable.” She slid her hands over the pillows. “High threadcount.” 

“You do like a high threadcount,” he nodded. When she gave him a lapful of her, he could hardly recognize the woman he’d been hanging out with for nearly sixteen years. “We are on a vacation with your family,” he laughed, utterly, stupidly elated. 

She writhed when his hands fell to her tiny waist, kissing him on his open mouth before he could do anything silly like protest. “I know,” she breathed, and he felt like a powerful genie, granting her a lifelong wish. He’d never been able to do that before. 

***

He delivered a relaxed, convivial Dana Scully to the arms of her loving family when Bill finally arrived, knowing that he’d just performed an essential service. She glowed in the embrace of her brother as they closed the distance of the years between them. It was good to see. Mulder knew how she worried. “He’ll never forgive me,” was a sentence he believed she had no business saying, but she thought it of everyone. 

Bill hardly acknowledged him of course, but that was better than the ass kicking he’d prepared himself for. A stiff handshake and some unintelligible grunting, and then he was off to hug his mom while Tara stayed behind to chitchat. 

  
“You’ll have to excuse him,” Tara laughed, shaking her blonde ponytail. “It was a long flight. And boy, you’ll never guess how they tried to scam us…” 

He was surprised to find he liked talking to Tara. She was a rambler who had to remind herself to let others get a word in. He got small town vibes from her, a soft heart. 

It wasn’t until Scully said something that he realized his arms were wrapped tightly around his partner, because her words vibrated against his skin. Her head was tucked underneath his chin. He nodded along with the conversation, careful not to butt her scalp. 

Dinner was a simple salad everyone had some hand in bringing together, and they ate in the candlelit dining room with Maggie at the head of the table. “Dana, why don’t you say grace,” she smiled at her daughter, reaching out to take her hand. 

“Oh, mom,” she blushed, and that was a no. Tara said it instead. 

Conversation went as smoothly as it could, almost as if certain players had been coached on not mentioning that small period of time Dana Scully had gone completely off the grid and became unreachable to all of her loved ones. It centered around life on the base in San Diego, where Bill, Tara and Matthew were all relieved to return to. How Matthew was doing in high school – great, just wonderful, real good at sports, so smart, so, so smart, are you okay Dana? I’m fine yes, could you please pass the dressing? Mulder squeezed her thigh under the table.

She was waiting for something. He paid close attention to her facial expressions and noticed that her eyes flickered to Bill every time she said something, even when she hadn’t been addressing him. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For her brother to fuck everything up. 

It didn’t happen. 

The closest it got was when Maggie asked them a question about the ceremony – was it fast? Did you have to pay anything? I have a friend who– and Bill looked up,  eyes narrowed. His eyes darted to his sister, fell on her ring hand. 

“You married him,” he said. Flat. Tara elbowed him in the gut, Maggie nodded enthusiastically, and Mulder said yeah, how weird, right? And when Bill said, “You guys did it out of order,” no one had to guess what he meant, and no one had to stop Mulder from leaping over the table and choking him until his face was as red as his hair because he didn’t leap, he didn’t leap. He just watched Scully shrug her shoulders and drink her wine, and when he saw she was okay, actually okay, he wondered if she was a different person when other people looked. Other people besides him.

***

Even though he was pretty sure she was okay, he still chose to be careful around her, extra kind. They went on an evening stroll around the lake with Maggie while it was Tara and Bill’s turn to unpack their belongings. Some tentative plans were made for the next day. There was a trail nearby that lead partway into the mountains, and they would all go together. There were kayaks in the guest house, ingredients for picnic sandwiches in the fridge.

Halfway through their walk, they came across a path of slick rocks they would need to pass to continue, and Mulder helped Maggie cross them by holding her hand, and then he came back for Scully, who didn’t exactly need his help, but whose hand was generally nice to hold. 

She did it again when they went to lie down in that big old bed with the silk duvet and expensive sheets. Jumped him and rode him into the deep dark night. 

***

He knew something was up when she begged off the hiking trip to “sleep in.” It’s been forever since I’ve gone kayaking, mom, I just really want to save my energy…

“Scully,” he mumbled into her mouth as she attacked him with feverish kisses. “Mm–what has gotten into you?” She was already tossing her t-shirt over the bed and straddling his hips, five foot three inches of insatiable beast woman in a simple cotton bra. 

“They’re all in the woods,” she moaned, grinding down against him. Even through their clothes he could tell she was hot and needy, twisting in his lap like she was ill with it. “We can do whatever we want. Mulder, touch me.” She leaned down again and caught him in a deep, wet kiss, and his hands circled her back to unhook her bra. 

“You’ve been so damn horny this whole trip and it’s only day two.” He grabbed her hips and rolled them over, discarding her bra wherever. Her tits jiggled in front of his face and he took a tight little nipple in his mouth while he psychoanalyzed the hell out of her. “Scully,” he wondered aloud, popping her out of his lips. “When you were younger, did you ever bring a boy home and fuck him silly while your parents were in the next room?” 

“What? No. Shut up.” She brought his head back down to her chest, and he kept thinking. Switched to the other nipple. Bit her the way she liked. Stroked his fingers over the arms and neck the way she liked, kneaded her thighs. 

“You got a thing for this sweet, sweet Maine air?”  
  
“Be quiet,” she warned, arching her back, filling his mouth with more breast. 

He pulled away. Now he really wanted to know.

“You see me every day,” he cupped her cheek, softly brushing the fine bone. “Why did you want to stay behind?”

“You’re mine,” was all she said, and he looked down at her, confused. 

“I’ve always been yours,” he said, but then it dawned on him that they were two very different people. “Oh, honey.” He leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her hard to let her knew he understood. All this time she’d been his, and he knew that because she would be alone with him. Scully was different, though. He’d been hers, but not out in the open. Not with other people around. Not her family, whom she had loved and yearned for for so long it had made her weep during those dark years on the run. Scully was relieved. “Yeah, I’m yours,” he growled, licking at her bottom lip. 

“I make you happy,” she said, trying it out. His heart pounded until it broke.

“Of course. _Of course_.” He unbuttoned her shorts and slipped his hand inside, touching her through her panties. Hot as water rising up from the pavement. It was painfully obvious to him then what Scully was asking him to do for her. He grew increasingly desperate as he rubbed her, watching her buck and push back against him. The problem was he knew–even then, pushing the crotch of her panties aside to fuck that tight, pretty cunt with his fingers until her screams echoed through the house–he knew that happiness was never enough for him, and that that wasn’t her fault. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to let it be enough for him. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try to make her happy. 

He’d been doing it anyway, ever since their little trip to a tiny island in Mexico, since his proposal and the efficient spring ceremony at City Hall. It wasn’t hard. He just had to let her keep dragging him out of the darkness. Into the light. Small price to pay to keep doing this forever, right? 

“Scully.” He kissed her forehead, knuckles restricted by the cotton barrier of her panties. “You’re so loud,” he admonished, not talking about the noises coming from her mouth. “I have to clean you up now.” And she cried out when he yanked her shorts and underwear down her legs, spreading her thighs and planting her feet flat on the bed when he sunk down between them. 

His palmed his hard cock through his jeans when he tasted her and knew that this was going to be quick and dirty, the way she was tugging at his hair and forcing him down. He licked and sucked her into a quivering frenzy, unzipping his pants, freeing his cock and jerking himself off as she gyrated against his face. For a moment he kept his mouth shut and just groaned as she rode his lips, nose and chin. Claiming him. Fuck. 

“Mulder, fuck me,” she hissed, and he stuck out his tongue to get one more good  lick in before sliding back up her body, discarding his shirt and unfastening his jeans. He bracketed her hips with his legs and almost sunk inside, but the light from the window caught his attention, and he remembered how magnificent the lake looked from that angle. Suddenly he needed her to see. That he was capable of this. That he could give her whatever she wanted, anytime she asked. 

“Up,” he patted her breast lightly, cock bobbing in the air as he bounced off of the bed and led her grumpy, demanding self over to the windowsill, where she knelt before it and he got behind her, flattening a hand to the small of her back to make her arch it, push her ass up to give him a better angle. Checking in, knowing Scully was too far gone to make the right decision, he asked: “You sure your family is gone?”  
  
“On a two hour hike.” She tossed her head, and that long, long hair cascaded down her back. It drove him wild as he slicked up the tip of his cock, swiping it through her puffy lips and over her clit. “Goddamnit Mulder, _fuck me_!” 

He shut her up by slamming his dick so far inside her she hit her head against the window, and apologized with a kiss to her pale, elegant shoulder. “You’re so dirty, Scully,” he said, pounding her with measured thrusts and taking much more care not to shove her into the glass. “Telling everyone you need to catch up on sleep so you can stay behind and get fucked stupid.” 

Her whimpering was loud, only the slightest bit performative. He appreciated it, knew that was his okay to keep going. “That’s actually… pretty slutty, dontchathink?” 

“Hey,” she half-protested, but she bounced her ass back against his groin, and he felt it, how wet she got at being talked to like that. And he knew it because they’d done it before, in dozens of motel rooms, in the back seats of cars, on an airplane once.

“C’mon, we both know it. You’re a little slut for me. Need to be… pleased.” His knees burned, digging into the plush carpet as their bodies smacked wetly together. “All the time, honey. You just… need it… so bad _all the time_.” When she transferred her weight to one arm on the window sill and reached the other between her legs, he voiced his support. “There we go. Yeah, touch your little clit. Let’s take care of this together so we can go enjoy the day.”

He felt her release, the gush of warm liquid coating his cock and dripping down his balls. It was the scream that really made the moment for him, though, encouraging him to increase his pace until he was pistoning in and out of her and his breath was a stampede in the air between them. “You didn’t need to go on that hike cuz you got the best of both worlds right here,” he bit out, digging his fingers into her waist. “You can see the lake just fine from here while you take my fucking cock.” 

“Come in me,” she shoved backwards, fierce and wonderful. “Come on. I want it. Do it, Mulder,” she gasped.

He brought his hand down on her ass with a sharp crack, grunting with exertion. “You want _what_?” He smacked her again, and her shout echoed.  
  
“I want your _cum_. I want you to fill me UP–” 

A breakable sounding cacophony of mysterious origin cut her off, just right before his orgasm was beginning to hit. His head whipped back toward the door when a slew of curses so potent, so loud, so filled of incomparable rage filtered in through the wood. “What–” Scully gasped, freezing underneath him, and Mulder just couldn’t help himself as his release spurted inside her, long and hot, as if his dread had summoned it forth.

***

“I didn’t even check! The trail was closed down for controlled burning,” Maggie said, shaking her head. “We sent Bill back to get the travel guide to see if there was a different route we could take, but it seems to be all closed down.” 

“It’s not your fault, mom.” Scully said, touching Maggie’s shoulder. “There’s plenty to do right here around the cottage. I was thinking about going for a swim, myself.” 

“That sounds wonderful, Dana,” Maggie said. “The water’s very nice here. Why don’t you and Tara get ready while Bill and Fox help me get the kayaks out of the shed?” She asked. 

Scully’s eye twitched adorably as Mulder wished fervently to be dead. Bill had been silent ever since he and Scully emerged from their bedroom, his presence setting fire to the room and freezing it back over every time he blinked. At the end of the day, Bill was Scully’s brother, and while Mulder had never really had the chance to be a brother, he could empathize enough to feel remorse for the terrible things Bill must’ve heard. 

But then again…

Then again, he and Bill had something else in common, too. They both loved Dana. And Mulder remembered what Bill said the night before, how it hadn’t even glanced Scully’s armor let alone penetrate it, but still. What a crappy thing to say to someone you love. So when he caught Bill’s eyes over the pallet of boats they carried out of the shed, he smiled. Because I fucked your sister. I married her, too, and I love her dearly. But I also _fucked her._  



End file.
